·Dark·
by Mia Delicious
Summary: HIATUS. Él era un pandillero popular, hermoso y sexy. Ella era una chica soñadora e inocente. ¿Qué los puede llegar a unir? —Sasuke tiene una extraña y potente debilidad con las chicas dulces e inocentes. Ino se congelo; "Sakura. Ella sería su debilidad.
1. Oscura realidad

O**o**O**o**O

**Dark-**on

O**o**O**o**O

• **Capítulo I:**

«Oscura realidad»

**Me** sobresalte cuando el timbre de mi celular comenzó a sonar, me moví con pereza en mi cama y estire mi brazo para alcanzar el celular, mi mano busco por la mesita pero no lo encontré y el sonido cada vez iba más alto.

Bufe y rodé fuera de la cama, como mis pies se enredaron en la sabanas caí al piso de cara, con mala cara comencé a buscar el celular, lo encontré debajo de mi cama junto a las zapatillas… _excelente lugar, Sakura,_ pensé irónica.

Mire el identificador y gruñí al ver que se trataba de Ino.

—Maldita sea.

Acepte la llamada y escuche una respiración pesada, fruncí el seño, entonces alguien hablo:

—¿Hola? ¿Eres tú frentona? —conteste con voz ronca, parecía que Ino no estaba en las mejores condiciones, se escuchaba ebria…—. Oh, ¿Podrías buscarme?... no se donde estoy, me duele la cabeza… anoche me excedí con los tragos, dios… veo borroso.

—¿Ino? —me altere—. ¿Dónde estas? Descríbeme el lugar por favor, no se donde tengo que ir —le pedí rápidamente, mientras buscaba mis pantalones por la habitación.

—No lo se… escucho las olas, creo.

_«¿Qué rayos estuviste haciendo Ino?»_ pensé preocupada. Conocía a Ino desde que era chichita, pero habíamos encontrados distintas amistades y cada una tenia su "grupo", yo estaba con los que siempre nos divertíamos en fiestas sin tomar mucho… en cambio ella estaba en la de los populares, en donde tomaban, fumaban, y se drogaban… aunque ella siempre prometía que no se drogaba y que nunca había probado. Últimamente había estado saliendo con un grupo de chicos que… bueno, que era demasiados pandilleros le decía yo pero ella siempre se enojaba.

—De acuerdo —dije, tratando de tranquilizarme—. ¿Hay alguien contigo?

Pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

—Bueno si… es Sasuke —murmuró.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. ¿Sasuke Uchiha? Él era una de los pandilleros más populares de la ciudad, un completo drogadicto y según todas las chicas de la ciudad un DIOS en la cama… cosa que no sabía y seguramente nunca sabría. La pregunta era ¿Qué rayos hacia Ino con él?

Solo esperaba que estuviera un poco mejor que ella.

—¿Me lo puedes pasar? —pregunté.

La escuche carraspear.

—¿Para qué? —me sorprendió la fiereza con la que me hablo, como si desconfiara de que hiciera algo con él. Apreté los labios, _solo esta borracha_, me dije.

—Para que me digan en donde diablos están así te busco —conteste bruscamente, la paciencia se había ido a la mierda.

—Oh —se calló un segundo—, de acuerdo.

Suspire y comencé a abrocharme las agujetas de las zapatillas, escuchaba murmullos entre ellos y me pareció que había más de dos personas con ella pero ignore eso. Seguramente tendría que ir a buscar a Ino y después traerla a mi casa para que se arreglara y no pareciera tan "reprobable" cuando pusiera un pie en su casa.

Era una rutina que se estaba haciendo demasiado constante, siempre era yo la que le cubría los líos que se hacia, cuando salía no era solo una noche y volvía a la madrugada, sino que se iba un fin de semana entero y yo tenia que decirles a sus padres que se quedaba en mi casa. Mis padres no se hacían mucho problema ya que nunca estaban en casa y los únicos momentos en que los veía eran en la cena y muy de vez en cuando en el almuerzo.

Escuche como el celular cambiaba de mano y alguien mascullaba alguna que otra grosería.

—Hola —dijeron por el auricular.

La sangre cosquilleo en mis venas, ¡Era la voz más sensual que había oído en mi vida entera! Era suave y aterciopelada, pero misteriosa y sexy como la de un modelo playboy, no me sorprendería que fuese tan conocido entre todas las chicas. Era prácticamente un Adonis para todas las mujeres del Instituto, menores o mayores, ni siquiera las maestras podían evitar envolverse en su sensualidad.

—Hola —conteste en un murmullo casi sin aire—, ¿Puedes decirme donde están así paso a buscar a Ino?

Hubo un silencio tensionado.

—No —dijo por fin—, ella no se va. Parece que prefiere quedarse conmigo más tiempo.

—¿Qué? —chillé—, ¡Dime donde están! Ella me llamo y debió ser por algo, así que dime a donde carajos la llevaste.

—Ya te lo dije. **NO** —parecía de mal humor. Y yo no estaba mejor, pero si quería negociar algo la mejor forma era calmarse y no dejarse llevar por los nervios.

—De acuerdo —suspiré—, solo dime donde están así paso a ver que tal.

—¿Para que te querríamos aquí? —pregunto para nada interesado, me dolió un poco su frialdad.

—Yo… am… —pensé que podría decirle—, porque llevare bebidas.

Silencio.

—Bien. Estamos en… —me paso la dirección y corto rápidamente.

Suspiré. _Maltita Ino y sus estupidas salidas. Y estupida yo por cubrirla siempre._

O**o**O**o**O

Al llegar, estacione mi auto viejo y destartalado y baje con las botellas que tenia. No las había comprado, simplemente se las había quitado a mis padres de sus estanterías con licores, no me importaba, total yo no era de beber mucho y como ellos nunca estaban era muy fácil sacárselas sin que lo noten.

Sabia que lo único que tenia que hacer era darle las botellas y me llevaría a Ino a casa, para que se mejore un poco y luego a su casa para que pudiera descansar tranquila. Algo así como un trueque; las bebidas por Ino. Patético, pero negociable para ellos.

Comencé a caminar buscando con la mirada. No me costo mucho diferenciarlos, estaban sentados en un grupo de muchos chicos y chicas. Como era recién las seis de la mañana el sol recién se estaba asomando y dejaba una vista hermosa para contemplar el océano, algo que a ellos no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Los chicos estaban riendo exageradamente, tenían botellas en sus manos y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Podía identificar el olor a marihuana y a _faso_ fácilmente, no era una experta pero tampoco era una ignorante total… además estaba estudiando medicina y conocía algunos de estos síntomas.

Las chicas estaban vestidas tan… exageradamente carentes de ropa, que no me extrañarían que les dijeran que solo estaban en ropa interior. Cada una estaba con un chico, sus caras se veían cansadas y bajoneadas… se notaba lo perdidas que estaban… drogadas.

Distinguí una melena rubia entre el montón, sentada justo en el medio. Estaba sentada en las piernas de un chico pelinegro que tenía la cara enterrada en su cuello, ella tenía los ojos serrados y sonreía como si se estuviera ganando el premio gordo. Camine con lentitud y la mirada gacha, notaba todas las miradas puestas en mi… bueno, los que estaban concientes.

Mi sangre volaba a mis mejillas con rapidez. ¿Por qué me veían tanto? De acuerdo, no estaba tan mal vestida… tenia un Jean y una remera común, nada fuera de lo normal, no quería llamar la atención… o quizás miraban las botellas. Si, seguramente era eso.

Cuando llegue enfrente de los dos, me mordí el labio y carraspee un poco incomoda. Escuche a Ino gruñir y elevar lentamente la vista, sus ojos azules estaban cristalizados y se veían dilatados. Me preocupe.

—Hola —saludo sin mucha alegría.

El pelinegro subió enseguida su vista y pude ver la perfección de la que tanto las mujeres hablaban. Era extraordinario. Me concentre en observar su perfecto rostro blanco marcado por unas ojeras, los ojos negros penetrante y poderoso estaban bastante dilatados y tenia la nariz rojita.

Sasuke me observaba muy entretenidamente, y no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarme. Me incomodaba mucho cuando alguien me miraba así, y no es como si muchos lo hicieran… mucho menos alguien tan apuesto como él. Sus ojos se clavaron en la bolsa con botellas que llevaba en la mano, elevo una ceja y sonrió torcidamente.

—Yo… eh… —tome aire para poder hablar—. Traje la bebida que querías, ahora… ¿Puedo llevarme a mi amiga?

Se sorprendió un segundo y me miro curioso.

—¿Planeas que cambiemos o algo así? —dios, ¡Su voz no podía ser **tan** perfecta!

Reí nerviosamente y baje la mirada. _¡Mierda!_ ¿Por qué me pongo _tan _nerviosa?

—Solo busco a Ino —susurré. Mire a mi amiga, me sorprendí al ver como me miraba con un brillo extraño… incrédula y sorprendida. Me confundí un poco.

—Quédense —dijo Sasuke. Podría haber sonado mil veces más lindo si lo hubiese pedido, pero él _solo _lo **ordeno**, como si fuera nuestro rey o algo por el estilo.

—No —negué—, tengo que irme.

Alzo una ceja incrédulo, al igual que Ino.

Fruncí el seño: —De acuerdo, tengo sueño y quiero ir a casa, ¿Contentos?

Sasuke sonrió burlesco.

—Pareces niña pequeña.

Lo ignoré, me gire para ver a mi amiga: —Oye Ino, ¿Vamos?

—No frentona, no seas aburrida. Diviértete un poco.

Me mordí el labio inferior y mire a un costado. Los chicos seguían toqueteando a las chicas con las que estaban y solo las dejaban unos segundos para ingerir más alcohol y volver a lo de antes. Al ver como Ino se volvía a concentrar en Sasuke, suspire y me senté en la suave arena, esto seria _aburridísimo._

O**o**O**o**O

Mientras jugaba en la arena, haciendo dibujitos con el dedo, podía escuchar como Ino gruñía molesta cada vez que Sasuke se negaba a besarla. Suspire por décima vez en los cinco minutos que llevaba allí. No entendía que es lo que le encontraban de divertido a este tipo de salidas ¡Y a estas horas! Dios, como deseaba estar en mi cama calentita y abrigada.

Note como Ino se levantaba mascullando maldiciones y se iba por entre la gente, fruncí el seño y me levante decidida a seguirla, pero Sasuke me tomo la mano y mi piel se erizo al sentir su tacto. Me gire para verlo.

—¿A dónde fue Ino?

—Al baño —contesto simplemente, me soltó y se volvió a sentar tomando la bolsa que había traído, comenzó a registrar la botella y eligió una, vertió el líquido en dos bazos y me paso uno. Negué con rapidez—. Oh, vamos Sakura no seas miedosa, solo es para que pruebes un poco. No es muy fuerte —prometió.

_¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?,_ me pregunte.

—No, gracias.

—Enserio _pequeña_, no es fuerte, lo prometo —sonrió ladinamente.

Me sonroje, ¿Por qué diablos tenia que ser tan lindo? Suspire y tome el baso con lentitud, _solo era probar… ¿Qué podía ir mal?_ Mire el baso con recelo y luego mire a Sasuke, el ya se había tomado lo suyo de un solo trago, trague pesado y lleve el baso a mi boca.

El gusto era de alcohol con cerezas… y me gusto. Era dulce y amargo a la misma vez, sin exagerar en ninguna de las dos partes. Bebí un poco más, al ratito escuche a Sasuke reír lentamente. Lo mire curiosa.

—¿Qué sucede?

Se subió de hombros y respondió: —Nada, no creí que te gustaría. Es de cereza. Se me hizo familiar a ti _pequeña_, por eso lo elegí.

—Oh. Me gusta mucho la cereza —confesé sonrojada.

—Desde ahora es mi fruta favorita —dijo.

Escuche como pasos rápidos se acercaban y vi como Ino venia tambaleándose para llegar rápidamente aquí. Me levante, camine hasta ella y la ayude para que se acercara al pelinegro con el que estaba, pero él simplemente miro el estado de mi amiga.

—Nos vamos —dijo ella, me sorprendió la seriedad con la que hablo.

Asentí. Sasuke camino junto a nosotras mientras yo llevaba a Ino dentro del auto, me sonroje cuando Sasuke comenzó a reírse del auto en el que andaba, le patee y regañe porque se haya estado burlando.

Una vez que deje a Ino en el auto, ella le grito a Sasuke para que se acercara a su lado. Me aleje con rapidez… lo ultimo que quería ver era una muestra de afecto entre ellos. Mientras ponía en marcha el auto, me procure de contar hasta cien cada vez que quería escuchar su conversación.

_12, 13, 14, 15, 16…_

—Sakura —la voz de Sasuke me saco de mis pensamientos.

Me sorprendí al ver que estaba parado junto a la puerta de mi lado, fruncí levemente el seño y me perdí en sus oscuros ojos negros. Le pregunte por Ino (ya que ni siquiera podía mover mi cabeza para no romper el contacto visual).

—Se durmió.

Y efectivamente, mi rubia amiga se había dormido profundamente en su asiento. Me concentre otra vez en el perfecto rostro de Sasuke, su piel tan blanca y parecía tan suave al tacto que yo_… ¡Basta!,_ me dije, _¡Es el chico de tu amiga! Lamentablemente_… de acuerdo, tome aire y le sonreí levemente.

—Oye, gracias por decirme donde estaban.

—Hmp.

Me sorprendí cuando su rostro se acerco al mió, a solo escasos milímetros susurro un quedo: _de nada_. Mi aliento se volvió pesado y mi corazón bombeaba sangre con fuerza, me dejo un casto beso en la comisura de mis labios y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió entera, entonces se separo y sonriendo se fue.

Con la respiración entrecortada como si hubiera corrido una maratón, arranque mi auto y salí como si me estuvieran siguiendo la muerte. Me lleve una mano a la boca, tratando de tranquilizarme, pero mi corazón no quería hacerlo.

_Mierda. ¿Por qué sus labios eran __**tan**__ suaves? _

O**o**O**o**O

• **Fin del capítulo**.

«Continuará»

**N**ota **A**utora:

**¿Qué** les pareció? ¿Está buena la trama? ¿Se va entendiendo un poco de que trata? Siempre me sucede que casi nadie entiende los primeros capítulos de mis historias _:B_, a veces ni yo misma lo hago **xD **

Esta historia me salio de la nada la verdad, simplemente estaba aburrida… mi mamá estaba escuchando las noticias de chicos que vivían en orfanatos, de pandilleros y de la tanta gente que se droga en el país… entonces me dije, ¿_Por qué no_ hacerlo en un fic? Desde ya les voy advirtiendo que no estoy muy enterada de esto, por lo que no lo haré una trama TAN pesada… y en algunos casos lo crearan fuera de lo normal, ¡pero vamos! Aquí hay que dejar volar la imaginación, ¿Cierto? **xD**

Ok, no las aburro más.

**¿Me dejan review? **

**_O_ **

**/ \**

PD: _¿Han notado la poca imaginación que tengo para esos "dibujitos"? xD_

**V**.


	2. Dulces Labios

O**o**O**o**O

**Dark**-on

O**o**O**o**O

• **Capítulo II:**

«Dulces labios»

—**¡Sakura**, ven a limpiar la cocina! —gritó mi madre desde el piso de abajo.

Suspire frustrada, mis padres no estaban nunca en casa… pero cuando estaban parecían esforzarse en hacerme pasar un muy jodido día. Mi madre no paraba de mandarme a limpiar la casa, ordenar los estantes o darle de comer el perro (¡el cual ya había muerdo hace dos meses pero todavía no tenían idea de ello! Imaginasen lo en cuenta que me tienen). Mi padre en cambio, se dedicaba a torturarme con sus exagerados discursos sobre la moral, la vida y madurez… entre ellas; el seguir virgen hasta el matrimonio.

En fin, un día en casa con mis padres no era _muy lindo_.

Baje las escaleras y camine con lentitud a limpiar la cocina. Quise gritar de la frustración (nuevamente) al ver el desorden que había… ¡Como rayos ensuciaban tanto si nunca estaban! ¡Maldición, pasaría toda la tarde limpiando este mugrero! Lo más probable es que mi madre haya intentado cocinar algo y se le quemo (por el olor que había y el humo negro que salía del horno).

Mi celular vibro en mi pantalón, lo saque y sonreí al reconocer el numero de Ino.

La noche anterior la había dejado que duerma en mi casa directamente, ya que no podía ni siquiera caminar derecha, además el olor a drogas que traía era horripilante. Seguramente me estaba llamando porque hace ratito se había levantado (eran las ocho de la noche), y quería hablarme sobre lo de anoche.

—¡Hola frentona! —gritó hiperactiva por el auricular.

Sonreí, mientras arrojaba los trastos rotos al tacho de basura.

—Hola cerda, ¿Qué sucede que estas tan feliz?

—Como me conoces frente —sonreí sabiendo que era cierto—. Ok, ¿recuerdas a Sasuke?

Mi corazón latió con fuerza con solo escuchar su nombre, ¿Recordarlo? ¿Acaso en verdad alguien podría olvidarse de su rostro tan jodidamente perfecto, de su sensual voz, de su exquisito aroma de su…? Ok ¿Alguien podría olvidarse de_ él_?

Me mordí el labio mientras respondía un seco si, y asentía con la cabeza (un acto estupido contando con que ella ni siquiera me estaba mirando).

—Bien. Hoy nos queremos juntar con los chicos, pero no sabemos donde… así que pensé que… em —el nerviosismo de Ino no me estaba dando muy buena espina, espere a que continuara—. Como se que tus padres se van esta noche, ¿Podemos hacerla allí?

—¡¿Qué? —chillé.

Como estaba por tirar un bazo al tacho, se me callo de las manos de la sorpresa y el ruido que hizo me asusto. Me aleje del vidrio y trate de calmarme, ¡Pero como calmarme! ¿Acaso Ino se había vuelto loca o qué? ¿Una fiesta en MI casa? ¡Por favor! Más encima sin el consentimiento de mis padres, santo cielo… nunca había salido de casa sin que ellos me lo permitieran y ahora ella quería que haga una fiesta.

—¿Te volviste loca Ino? —mascullé por el auricular en tono bajo, para que mis padres no escucharan—. ¿Una fiesta? ¡Por favor! No puedo creer que lo hayas pensado siquiera.

Ella suspiró.

—Lo se Sakura, lo se —susurró—. Pero no tenemos ningún otro lado, y por lo que viste anoche no querrías que fuéramos otra vez a la playa ¿verdad?

—Si. ¡Es decir NO! Pero ¿Una fiesta en mi casa? No —ni yo misma entendía lo que estaba diciendo, resople y volví a comenzar—. No lo se Ino, tu sabes como son mis padres y sabes muy bien como soy yo… no puedo hacerlo —susurré esto ultimo.

—Mira Sakura, no haremos mucho lió y prometo ayudarte a limpiar todo —prometió con la esperanza de que aceptara.

Pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente.

—No. Dije que no y es mi ultima palabra —aseguré.

O**o**O**o**O

—¿A dónde está el baño? —preguntó un chico de cabello marrón y ojos negros, le señale la puerta del fondo y desapareció.

No tenia ni idea de quien se trataba, al igual que los casi 100 adolescentes que habían dentro de mi casa. Si, a pesar de haber dicho que NO habría fiesta en mi casa, termine cediendo ante las suplicas de Ino. _¡Maldita Ino y su poder de manipulación con la gente!_

Mi vista se poso en un chico que estaba tirando las colillas de los cigarrillos donde **no** debía.

—Oye** TÚ**, no tires eso en la planta, ¡No lo hagas, no—! _Maldita sea_ —gruñí.

Con solo una hora de comienzo de mi fiesta, ya sentía que quería llorar por todo el desorden que había en mi casa. Borrachos tirados en la alfombra limpia de mamá, parejas haciendo sus cosas en las habitaciones de mi casa (en la mía no ya que había controlado cada dos minutos).

Entre a la cocina que hoy había limpiado, estaba toda sucia de nuevo. Tome un refresco de naranja y me senté en la silla que había en un costado, el fuerte ruido de la música estaba interrumpiendo todos mis sentidos y amenazaba con dejarme sorda.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó alguien, me sorprendí al escuchar que era Ino la que hablaba, parecía angustiada.

Salí de la cocina al patio por la puerta de vidrio que había, me sorprendí al ver que estaban sentados en el césped, ella estaba muy cerca para mi gusto. _¡Obvio que lo esta, es su chico!_, me grito una maldita voz en mi cabeza.

_Ash, cállate_. Pensé agriamente.

—¿Por qué no? —interrogo ella.

—No quiero Ino entiéndelo, déjame solo.

—Claro que no, hice todo esto para que podamos estar juntos hoy —continuó enojada, no sabia de que hablaban pero la discusión no llevaba a buen camino para ella—.

—Si lo se y te lo agradezco, pero sabes que no soy el tipo de chico que siempre esta con la misma —fruncí el seño ante su machismo, si aquello era cierto pero no tenia porque ser tan cruel.

—¡Eso lo se pero…! —Ino aspiro con fuerza y cerro los ojos unos segundos, lo miro seriamente antes de hablarle—. Tú me gusta Sasuke, y mucho, por eso no me gusta que estés con otras chicas cuando puedes tenerme a mí.

Sasuke se concentro en el cielo cuando hablo.

—No puedes pedirme nada. Tú te acercaste a mi solo para pasar una nueva noche, y eso es lo que te di. _No esperes más de lo que te puedo dar_ —sus palabras eran frías, tanto que un escalofrió recorrió mi espalada.

Los ojos de Ino se cristalizaron.

—Te amo —confesó—, no lo se como, pero en el poco tiempo que pasamos… ¡No quiero que me dejes Sasuke! ¡Te quiero solo para mí!

Me lleve las manos a la boca de la sorpresa, ¿Esa era Ino? ¿La misma Ino, orgullosa y manipuladora que nunca se rebajaba ante nadie, mucho menos ante un chico? ¿Ino estaba enamorada? Mi sorpresa era visible, nunca juro que **nunca** había visto a Ino tan angustiada y preocupada como lo estaba ahora.

Ella en verdad lo amaba.

Mi corazón se achico de dolor.

Sasuke frunció el seño.

—No debiste permitirlo. Te lo advertí desde un principio, ¡No habría sentimientos de por medio en esto! ¡_Nunca_! Te lo advertí para tu propio bien, sabes como soy, no puedo cambiar… —masculló.

—Si, puedes cambiar Sasuke. No estas condenado a ser un pandillero durante toda tu vida, no estas atado a esto Sasuke y lo sabes… no te engañes —le dijo.

¿De que hablan? ¿Sasuke estaba atado a aquella realidad? ¿Por qué no salía?

—_No puedes cambiar a una persona solo por estar enamorada_. Si me amas como lo dices, deberías aceptar todo lo que soy, mi pasado y mi presente. No intentar manipular todo solo para tu propio fin. Entiéndelo; _no _eres el ombligo del mundo —sus palabras eran tan ciertas pero tan crueles a la vez.

Las lágrimas caían por primera vez desde que éramos niñas y lloraba porque se rompían sus jueguitos. No entendía nada, y a la vez no quería creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Tan fuerte era aquella realidad? ¿Tan mal estaba Sasuke como para no querer tener nadie a su lado?

Pude ver como Ino se levantaba y corría fuera de mi patio. No estaba segura de donde se iba, pero sus lagrimas me dolían. Con el coraje que tenia apreté lo puños y mire fijamente a Sasuke, él que tenia una cerveza en la mano la arrojo lejos y mascullo insultos.

Sin pensar muy bien lo que hacia, camine a su lado.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente sorprendidos al verme, pero no dijo nada y se concentro en mirar al cielo. Yo me limite a contemplar su perfecto perfil, la luz de la luna lo iluminaba como si fuera un ángel… ¡Un ángel en mi patio! Un ángel bastante cruel, pero realista. Recordé la expresión de tristeza de Ino antes de salir corriendo.

—Fuiste cruel con ella.

No se sorprendió cuando le hable, simplemente cerro los ojos como si disfrutara de una caricia silenciosa. Una _caricia inexistente_.

—Escuchaste todo —no fue una pregunta, sin embargo conteste.

—Si. Estoy sorprendida —confesé, mirando detenidamente el cielo estrellado—. Nunca imagine que Ino podría enamorarse, es decir, mirar más allá de su propia vida. Quizás fue su primera experiencia en esto y…

—Créeme, no la conoces bien.

—Claro que la conozco —masculle con el seño fruncido, me gire a verlo—. Llevamos la vida entera siendo amigas, se todo de ella… así como ella sabe todo de mi. Confió plenamente en Ino.

—Dicen que aunque lleven años de amistad, hay veces que no se conoce a una persona como verdaderamente es. Y otras, que solo en una conversación pueden delatarse fácilmente como son.

Baje la mirada. Claro que conocía a Ino, era mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de memoria… y si, podía ser cierto que no hablábamos mucho de cosas personales, y muchas veces ella solo necesita mi ayuda para salir a fiestas pero… somos amigas. Es lo importante.

—¿Por qué eres así? —pregunté, sin siquiera pensarlo.

—¿Cómo? —me miro curioso.

—Así; tan _liberal_. Pareciera como si nada te importara verdaderamente, como si no te interesara que pudiera pasar mañana. ¿Por qué no te enamoras de alguien?

—Sakura, la vida no es todo color de rosas —murmuró—. No siempre en el amor te va bien, y no siempre terminas teniendo un "final feliz". Hay que afrontar la realidad como realmente es, no se puede vivir soñando.

—Pero tampoco se puede vivir sin soñar —dije—, ¿Cómo existirías si no? ¿Cómo podrías siquiera pensar en trabajar sin saber para que lo haces? ¿Cómo podrías querer a alguien si solo te preocupa pasar una noche a su lado? No se puede vivir sin soñar, sino no eres nada.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y mi corazón se acelero con fuerza.

—¿Por qué eres tú así? —preguntó—. Tan soñadora e ingenua, ¿No te das cuenta que ante cualquier mal paso puedes caer y todos te pasarían por encima?

Baje la mirada. Es verdad, yo era una chica demasiado ingenua. Siempre quise creer que había un fina feliz para todo el mundo, que mis padres un día se darían cuenta de lo mucho que me quieren, poder encontrar a un chico que me ame con fuerza y que de todo por mi.

—Sakura —susurró.

Eleve la mirada solo para encontrarlo increíblemente cerca. Mi sangre se elevo a mis mejillas y mi corazón comenzó a latir alocado. Mi mente luchaba por pensar con claridad pero su exquisito perfume no estaba ayudando demasiado. Sin notarlo mis ojos se clavaron en sus labios, finos y tan suaves… me relamí los labios. Un leve gruñido escapo de su pecho, y murió en su boca.

Su mano se movió para acariciar mis mejillas y yo cerré los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia, sintiendo como mi piel transmitía ondas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos eran tan suaves como el terciopelo.

En menos de un segundo, sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos. Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y mi corazón latió con **más **fuerza. Era un beso suave y lento, sin apuros… diferente de cualquiera que hubiera esperado de su parte.

Dios, ¡Sus labios eran tan dulces!

No solo suaves, si no que eran tan dulces y exquisitos que un pequeño gemido escamo de mi pecho y lleve mis manos a su cuello para profundizar el beso. Sasuke acepto gustoso ya que una de sus manos se aferro en mi cintura y la otra me atrajo más cerca de él, en un abraso de lo más protector.

Me sentí en el cielo por tantas sensaciones que mi cuerpo recibió. Me dio un respiro, pero no me soltó, sino que me aferro más fuerte a él, como si temiera perderme. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de se riquísimo aroma que solo él emanaba, como mi cabeza estaba tan cerca de su pecho escuchaba sus latidos acelerados… recordándome que era real.

Sus labios me sacaron de mi trance cuando sentí el primer beso en mi cuello, por más que lo intente no logre contener el jadeo que salió de mi boca, y eso me mando una advertencia más clara, ¡Él era el chico de Ino!

Me separe con rapidez, sin dejar de jadear en busca de aire. Me lleve mi mano al pecho sintiendo como latía de rápido mi corazón, las sensaciones eran hermosas… ¡Pero yo no podía hacerle esto a Ino!

Me incorpore y no tarde demasiado en sentir su mano tomar mi brazo.

—Sakura.

—Yo no… ¡Lo siento! —exclamé—. No debí… Ino, ella… no… ¡Dios, soy la persona más cruel que existe! Mala, mala, mala.

—Tranquilízate —me pidió con una media sonrisa.

—No. Debo irme.

—Espera Sakura.

—¡No!

Me eche a correr dentro de mi casa, escuchando los gritos de Sasuke detrás de mí. Quería llorar por haber sido tan cruel y haber besado a alguien de quien mi amiga estaba enamorada, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? Observe como dentro seguía la música y todos lo adolescentes alocados.

Apague la música y todos me miraron molestos.

—Se acabo la fiesta —dije.

O**o**O**o**O

Ino estaba tirada en el sillón de su casa, con un pote de helado de chocolate en las manos y un programa romántico en la tele. Si, parecía una completa deprimida. Pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí…

—No puedes seguir toda la vida así —dijo una chica pelirroja.

Ino frunció el seño, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera se giro a verla. Con la cuchara saco una grande porción de helado y se la llevo a la boca. Escucho la risa burlona de la chica que estaba allí, trato de ignorarla pero se irguió para fulminarla con la mirada.

—Vas a terminar toda gorda que ni siquiera Lee se va girar a verte —se mofó la pelirroja, acercándose y tomando asiento en uno de los sillones desocupados.

—Cállate. Al menos yo no salgo con el sushi.

—¡No salgo con Suigetsu! —se sonrojó—. Simplemente pasamos más tiempo juntos de lo habitual, pero nada de eso.

—Ajá —acepto sin ganas—. No me interesa.

La pelirroja volvió a reír.

—Te lo advertí —le dijo, pero al no recibir contestación continuo—, y estoy segura de que el también de lo dijo. **NO te enamores** de Sasuke, pero claro, tu sabes y haces lo que quieres… ahora mírate.

—Cállate.

—Lo siento, pero no lo haré —masculló—. Conozco a Sasuke desde hace mucho tiempo, y se que no es solo una cara bonita. Tiene un pasado terrible y un presente poco digno, pero él toma sus decisiones solo Ino… te dije que no intentaras cambiarlo, la única que perdería serias tú.

—¡Pero _lo amo_, maldición!

—¿Y crees que yo nunca lo hice? —inquirió la otra molesta—. ¿Cómo no enamorarte de alguien tan lindo y que te trata tan dulcemente cuando estamos juntos? ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando se preocupa por no dañarte?

Ino se sorprendió.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—No importa —dijo ella—. Yo también viví esto Ino, estuve en tu lugar y se lo jodidamente doloroso que es… pero no puedes hacer nada. Sasuke es así… único, diferente e **inalcanzable**.

La rubia bajo su mirada entristecida. No podía ser inalcanzable, ¿Cierto? Ella siempre había obtenido todo lo que quería. Nunca nadie le había negado nada. Su cara bonita hacia todo por ella sin necesidad de hablar, ¿Qué era lo que estaba fallando?

—Lo quiero Karin —decidió Ino.

La otra sonrió sádicamente; —Imposible.

El celular de Ino vibro y ella solo dirigió una rápida mirada, al ver que se trataba de Sakura, simplemente lo apago y lo dejo sobre la mesita del medio.

—No me interesa. Lo quiero para mí.

—Tonta —rió Karin—. Pero seré buena, ¿quieres saber cual es el tipo de chica de Sasuke? ¿Quieres saber quienes son su debilidad?

La ojiazul asintió con rapidez.

—Bien —sonrió—. Aunque no lo creas, Sasuke tiene una extraña y potente debilidad con las chicas _dulces e inocentes_. Estoy segura de que puede enamorarse de una chica así, aunque él no se lo proponga.

—¿Hablas enserio? —inquirió incrédula, la otra solo asintió.

«_Dulces e inocente.»_

Ino miro el celular que había dejado sobre la mesa, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza ante la nueva revelación que su mente le mostraba.

«_Sakura. Ella seria su debilidad_.»

O**o**O**o**O

• **Fin del capítulo**.

«Continuará»

**N**ota **A**utora:

¡OLAA! AA, estoy muy feliz, ¡Me alegra que le haya gustado tanto chee! No lo podía creer que comentaran tantos, yo no esperaba que superaran los 8 reviews jaja. ¡Que bien! ¡Gracias a las que comentaron, a las que me agregaron a favoritos y… no se que más se podrá hacer en fanfiction, pero igual **MUCHAS GRACIAS**! **:)**

Lo subí rápido al capi ¿no? Jeje, en parte fue por lo reviews que me alegrarón tanto, por otra que ya lo tenía hecho (-.-) y por último... es q no tendré mucho tiempo esta semana, asi que decidí ser buena y dejar el cap!

Oh, quería aclarar algo. Para la gente que estaba preocupada porque Sakura no pareciera tan fácil ni aparezca —_tan_— débil, no se preocupen… sinceramente, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho verla en _ese_ papel y más cuando Sasuke-_sexy_-kun es frívolo y machista. ¡Así que tranquilas! Van a ver como en el resto del fic, él va cambiando y como Sakura no es la tan débil ni mucho menos inocente e.e

Es todo.

¿Me dejan reviews?

.

_PD: falta de imaginación para los "dibujitos"_ _¿Se les ocurre algo?_ -.-**U**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Prejuicio

O**o**O**o**O

**Dark**-on

O**o**O**o**O

• **Capítulo III:**

«Prejuicio»

**Mientras** guardaba mi crema solar dentro del bolso, miraba entretenida el canal que estaban pasando. Al parecer una celebridad se había suicidado luego de que su esposo terminara con ella, dejando a sus dos hijos solos —ya que el padre se había dado a la fuga para estar solo, abandonando a la familia.

Fruncí el seño, eso no era para nada agradable. ¿Una madre que se suicidad y deja solo a sus hijos? ¿Un padre que los abandona con una mujer muerta/suicidada? Ash. Al menos mis padres no eran tan… _así._ Aunque mucha diferencia no había. Últimamente, sus peleas eran más constantes, y a pesar de que no se veían mucho… se la pasaban discutiendo.

Me sobresalte al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, pero sonreí al imaginarme quien seria. Cerré el bolso con estampados de flores y baje corriendo por las escaleras, como era verano y de DÍA, decidí que estaría bueno salir a la playa, divertirme un rato en el agua y relajarme, sentía todo el cuerpo tenso desde_ aquella noche_…

Sacudí la cabeza, negándome a recordar eso. Ni siquiera podía permitirme pensarlo, ni quiera soñar con esa noche —aunque sucedía de igual modo—, todavía no me podía creer lo estupida y cruel que había sido. Me sentía mal por haberlo hecho, al menos permitir que pasara… pero por alguna razón, no me arrepentía.

Al abrir la puerta encontré a una Ino muy bien vestida; traía una pollerita corta hasta antes de los muslos, sus piernas largas y formadas estaban adornadas por una crema brillosa y unas sandalias de color lila al igual que su remera que traía un broche en el medio, un bolso negro para nada colorido como el mió. Se veía _magnifica_. En cambio yo, llevaba un short color blanco con una remera de simple color rosa, el pelo suelto con un broche de mariposa y mi bolso con estampados.

En verdad; sentía mi autoestima por el suelo en estos momentos.

—Hola Ino —saludé con una sonrisita.

Me sentía falsa. Sucia y_… traidora._

—Hola Sakura —me sorprendió que no usara el típico_ "frentona" _o _"frente de marquesina"._ Al parecer no estaba de muy buen humor hoy, pero yo no me daría marcha atrás, ya lo había decidido…

_Le contaría lo de Sasuke. _

—Bien, vamos. Se esconderá el sol —dijo ella, aparentando felicidad.

Las dos subimos a su flameante _BMW._ Y es, oh, ¿Acaso olvide decirles que la familia de Ino esta bañada en dinero? Pues si, y este fue un regalo de sus '_dulces 16'_ junto con una súper fiesta que dio de que hablar durante casi dos meses. Con un suave ronroneo salimos a las calles de Konoha.

Mientras miraba por la ventana, las calles iluminadas por el sol de aquella tarde, los niños jugando con pistolitas de aguas. _Debo decírselo_, pensé. Yo no era una persona que ocultara muchos secretos, pero tampoco era mentirosa… siempre había preferido la verdad, aunque me costara decirla… y escucharla.

Pero era lo correcto.

Ino era, a pesar de todo, mi _amiga_. Y a las amigas no se le _ocultan_ cosas, no se les _engaña_, ni se_ lastima_. Si en verdad era mi amiga, ella lo entendería —o al menos—, trataría de entenderlo… no me condenaría sin conocer mis razones.

_«¿Razones? ¡Por favor! ¿Qué razones?»_ Cierto, no tenia razones… simplemente paso y bueno ya. Pero suponía que Ino lo entendería, además_, solo_ había sido _un beso_… nada _más._ No es como si me hubiera enamorado o algo así.

Solo que era el tipo de personas que recordaban_ ese_ tipo de cosas por_ más_ tiempo.

—Ino —comencé—. Necesito decirte algo.

Decir que esta nerviosa era poco. Apreté los puños, ¿Qué podía ir mal? Ella solo… solo se enojaría un rato. O quizás no le daría demasiada importancia, después de todo soy Sakura Haruno… ¿_Quién_ se sentiría intimidada? Nadie me tomaría como una competencia con su chico, era un partido ganado para ella.

Aunque no del todo cuando se trataba de Sasuke.

—¿Sobre qué? —su voz se mostraba tranquila, pero pode notar cierto grado de frialdad.

—Er… d-de Sasuke —largué como si hubiera soltado todo el aire de un solo golpe. Genial, ahora si se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba.

Ella permaneció en silencio un segundo. No pude evitar mirarla, parecía… ¿Resignada? No, eso no podía ser… ¿Acaso ya lo sabia? Un tic apareció en mi ceja… ¿Pudo… pudo Sasuke haberle dicho antes? _Ese maldito—…_

—Ya lo sé —masculló, abrí los ojos sorprendida._ «Maldito, ¡Sasuke le dijo antes que yo! ¿Acaso… acaso se estaba burlando de mi?»_ Sude frió ante el pensamiento—. Te entiendo Sakura… se como se siente, además, se que ignoras cualquier tipo de cosa que a esto se relaciona. Por eso quiero decirte algo.

—Lo siento, Ino —dije rápidamente—. Yo en verdad lo siento, fue un momento de debilidad y no creo que-…

Ella me cortó.

—Tranquila Sakura. A todas nos pasa lo mismo —dijo, mis mejillas ardieron con fuerza. «¿_Estaba diciéndome que Sasuke anda besando a cualquier chica que se le pasa por delante? …debí haberlo imaginado, que tonta_.» Pensé tristemente—. Es inevitable que te guste Sasuke.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué? _Parpadeé muchas veces, asegurando de que lo escuche era cierto. _¿Qué nos gusta a todas las chicas? _Por supuesto que no. Eso no era lo que estaba tratando de decirle, ¡Claro que no! _Rayos,_ si solo a mi me pasa esto.

—¿Qué… que _me_ gusta? —pregunté fuera de onda.

—Y si, Sakura —murmuró como si fuera _demasiado_ obvio—. Es lindo, delicado, dulce, es hermoso, perfecto, su cabello es_ súper_ suave, su piel es_ tan_ delicada, es hermoso, es popular, pandillero, valiente, serio, frió, hermoso y ¡_Es irresistiblemente sexy_!

Me pregunte si se daba cuenta que repetía hermoso, _muchas _veces.

Quise hundir la cabeza en un balde de agua fría. ¡Maldita mala suerte! ¿Acaso me estaba siguiendo? Aspire con delicadeza, al menos no sabia que lo había besado… quizás, si lo dejaba en «solo me gusta y ya» las cosas no serian tan complicadas. Además, podría dar por terminado todo esto de Sasuke… no es como si le siguiera interesando después de todo, de seguro solo me había besado por la discusión que había tenido con Ino. Si. Eso debió ser.

—Es verdad Ino —mentí, bueno… solo en parte, ya que, _realmente _me gustaba pero_ nada_ más—. Lo siento, no quería decírtelo. Me pareció algo malo.

Ella asintió, pero sus ojos azules estaban fríos, calculadores.

—Me temía eso —dijo seriamente, la mire extrañada. Suspiro antes de hablar—; mira Sakura, se que _puede_ parecer el chico perfecto y todo eso. Es lindo, inteligente y tiene un cuerpo de infarto. Pero no olvides que es un _pandillero_. _Drogadicto_. No le interesa estar con la misma chica a la vez, eso es algo imposible. Es completamente diferente a vos Sakura, y nunca vas a estar segura con él.

—¿Qué estas diciendo? —por alguna razón extraña mi corazón había acelerado su ritmo.

—¿No lo entiendes Sakura? —inquirió molesta—. Él es de la calle, tú una simple niña mimosa que no tiene idea de lo que es la vida dura. Cuando él esta bebiendo y disfrutando de la noche con las miles de chicas que se le cruzan, tú estas en casa viendo una película romántica y comiendo helado. Cuando Sasuke esta en peleas callejeras con otros chicos, tu disfrutas de una ducha caliente o conectada en el ordenador. Son _muy_ diferentes. Él _no es_ para ti.

Me quede estática.

Lo que Ino decía era tan cierto. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenua? Me tendría que haber dado cuenta desde un principio. ¡Es obvio que Sasuke nunca querría estar a mi lado! Solo soy una adolescente normal… en cambio el es un hombre —aunque con mi misma edad— pero las cosas que él vivió yo todavía ni me acerco. Es como si Sasuke me llevara veinte años más que yo. Seria como comparar a una niñita que recién esta abriendo los ojos con alguien que ya paso por muchas cosas, que sabe.

—Tienes razón, Ino —murmuré.

—Y eso no es todo Sakura —masculló mientras doblaba en la curva, la playa era visible frente a nosotros—. Sasuke no puede estar con una sola chica, y yo se que tu esperas a ese alguien que solo te ame a ti. Que te quiera y vea solo a ti. Él _nunca_ podrá hacer eso contigo. ¿Sabes por que? Porque tu solo no eres su… tipo. Sasuke disfruta de acostarse con una mujer diferente todas las noches Sakura, en cambio tú, nunca has tenido relaciones.

«_Cierto_»

_«Entonces, no pensé mal cuando dije que, se besaba con cualquier chica que pasaba en frente suyo. Yo había sido una más en su interminable lista.»_

—Lo sé.

—Bien. Porque no quiero que te _lastime_ —confesó.

—¿Y tu Ino? —pregunté—. ¿Qué sientes tú por Sasuke?

Una rápida frenada impulso mi cuerpo para adelante y me aferre fuerte al asiento. No tarde en darme cuenta de que habíamos llegado, pero estaba segura de que la sorpresa había afectado a Ino. Me hecho una miradita rápida y sonrió nerviosa.

—Lamento eso. Sabes que todavía no me acostumbro a usarlo, y a penas toco los frenos el auto se para. Pasa lo mismo que cuando acelero —dijo, pero estaba segura de que esa no había sido la razón. No del todo—. Ok. Anda, baja. Tenemos una tarde preciosa.

—S-si.

O**o**O**o**O

Estaba tirada bajo la sombra de mi sombrilla, el sol estaba fuertísimo y lo último que quería era quemarme a tal grado de no poder moverme. Tome aire y una vez que paso por mi garganta, me raspo y contuve un gemido de molestia. ¡Tenia sed! No podía creer que Ino olvidara traer algo para beber con el calor que hace.

Levante la vista y la vi en el agua chapoteando como una niña pequeña, a su lado había un chico de cabello negro corto, parecía inspeccionarla seriamente pero las sonrisas que le daba eran completamente amables. _Se veía divertido_. Sin embargo, me negué a entrar cuando los vi juntos, era algo así como hacer un mal trío. Para nada agradable.

Me levante lentamente, asegurándome de que Ino no me extrañaría mucho. Camine descalza por la arena suave, la playa estaba llenísima y había gente por doquier, niños armando castillos o chapoteando en el aula, chicas y chicos jugando volley, los padres tomando mate (N.a: en mi país es algo muy común, no estoy segura de si en otros lados igual, pero puede ser cualquier cosa).

Necesitaba hidratarme si no quería quedar seca bajo el sol, tenia una gorrita color lila combinando con mi ropa… a lo cual Ino había dicho que parecía muy chiquilina, son embargo no me la quite ya que, no quería ensolarme y pasar la noche con fiebre. Busque alguna tienda de bebidas, pase un gran tramo de gente y ahora la gente andaba con gaseosas o cervezas en la mano por lo que supuse que la tienda estaría cerca.

Cuando la ubique sonreí, saboreando el líquido en mi boca. Pero antes de que siquiera diera un paso para entrar, un cuerpo se me arrojo encima y me elevo por los aires dando vueltas alocadamente. Mi corazón se acolo y comencé a buscar rápidamente con la mirada a quien me tenía sujetada.

Entonces, mis jades se encontraron con un azul eléctrico.

«_Oh, Dios…»_

¿Acaso era…?

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritó alegremente. No cabía duda.

_Es Naruto_.

Me separe para verlo con una enrome sonrisa. Naruto Uzumaki. El primer chico con el que hable, el primer amigo que tuve y la primera persona de quien me enamore. Pero eso solo fue un sueño de niña pequeña. Cuando tenía cinco años vivía pensando en que Naruto se convertiría en mi príncipe de brillante armadura, se casaría conmigo y tendríamos diez hijos de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Pero, como dije antes, solo era un sueño de niñita. Ahora que era grande sabía diferenciar entre la amistad y el amor. Y esto no era más que una fuerte amistad la que teníamos.

—¡Naruto! ¿Cuando llegaste? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Acaso te olvidaste de mí? ¡Dios, eres tan cruel! ¿Desde cuando estas aquí? Más te vale que no sea hace mucho porque te matare por no haberme dicho. ¡Anda, responde! ¿A que esperas? —largué todo rápidamente, quedando sin aire. La risotada que escapo de Naruto me hizo ensanchar aun más mi sonrisa.

Naruto se había mudado a Suna cuando solo tenia quince años —una de las razones por las que decidí olvidarlo—, sus padres habían conseguido un nuevo empleo pero no quedaba nada cerca y los viajes que podría hacer Naruto para verme eran escasos por problemas de horarios. Así que son fuimos distanciando, hasta que solo nos manteníamos informados por Chat muy de vez en cuando.

—Tranquila, Sakura-chan —rió—. Ven, estoy con unos amigos, allí te contare todo lo que quieres saber —prometió.

—Ah, pero yo iba por algo de beber —conteste mirando la tienda, recordando que tenía la garganta seca—. Estoy muriendo de deshidratación.

—Jaja, descuida Sakura-chan tenemos para beber —me dijo arrastrándome antes de que pueda decir nada. Suspire y decidí seguirlo, después de todo no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

Caminamos por entre la gente, hasta que poco a poco fueron despareciendo. Pude ver un grupo de chicos sentados cerca de unas escaleras que había para subir a un parque con toboganes de agua clausurados. Mi panza se estrujo al ver como vestían remeras de marca "DC" o "VANZ" gorros que combinaban con sus ropas. ¿A caso Naruto se juntaba con pandilleros también?

Al ver que nos dirigíamos hacia donde ellos estaban, torcí el gesto cansada. ¿Es que ahora todo el mundo anda de salida? Esperaba que Naruto no andará tomando mucho ni drogándose porque ahí si que lo descuartizaba. No tarde en notar que también había chicas, vestidas con unas bikinis hermosas bien armadas y con colores modernos.

—Naruto… —susurré.

Él sonrió y camino más deprisa, arrastrándome consigo. Los chicos parecían estar desvistiéndose para meterse en la playa ya que solo estaban en mayas, bueno, solo algunos de ellos. Naruto se rió animadamente mientras señalaba a todos, los chicos lo miraron curiosos, entonces… _lo vi_.

—Sakura, te presento a los chicos que conocí hace poco. Él es Neji —señaló Naruto, pero yo no podía despegar la mirada de él… _«¡Maldición, Sakura! Mira a otro lado, demonios_» El chico era de cabello marrón sedoso largo y atado en una coleta, a su lado una pelimarron miraba curiosa—. Ella es Tenten, la novia de Neji. Y ella, se llama Naomi —dijo mostrando a una chica de hermoso cuerpo cabello negro y ojos negros como la noche, por ultimo, señalo al pelinegro que me dejaba sin aire—. Y él es el _teme_.

Parpadee perpleja.

—¿El… teme? —pregunté confundida. Trate, con toda la fuerza del mundo no reírme, pero la carcajada que escapo de mis labios no paro hasta que me dolió la panza.

Sasuke rodaba los ojos molesto._ Se veía tan lindo enojado, paresia un gatito arisco. _

—Cállate, dobe —gruñó entonces Sasuke.

—Teme.

—Usuratonkachi.

—¡Teme, no me llames así dattebayo!

—Baka —advirtió.

Rodé los ojos. Después me dicen infantil a mi, ¿no?

—Ya —les corté. Mire como la pareja junto con otros chicos que Naruto no había presentado se iban por las escaleras del parque—. ¿Qué van hacer? ¿A dónde van ellos?

Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

—A divertirse —contestó picaron, la sangre voló a mis mejillas rápidamente.

—Tranquila Sakura-chan —volvió a decir Naruto, note que la pelinegra estaba colgada de su brazo, su mirada era indescifrable pero parecía contenta—. Vamos a entrar al parque, ¿no te gustan los toboganes de agua?

_«No. Claro que. Solo les tengo un pánico terrible a las altura baka»_ Naruto lo sabia, pero no tenia idea de porque estaba diciendo esto, entonces sin que siquiera lo viera venir, me saludo con la mano gritando un; —¡Diviértete!— y desapareció entre las escaleras. Me quede allí, parada con un tic en la ceja.

NO. Naruto. No. Me. Dejo. A. Solas. Con. Sasuke. PARA. NADA.

_¡Ese maldito invesil de la cabeza, retrasado! ¡Lo mataría cuando lo volviera a ver! ¡Mira que dejarme a solas con un chico que él ni sabe que conocía! _

—¿Vamos Sakura? —la voz aterciopelada de Sasuke me saco de mis pensamientos.

Me gire para fulminarlo con la mirada, pero al notar de que se había quitado la remera mostrando su fornido torso pálido y duro, tenia una maya sensual de color azul, mi corazón latió con fuerzas y cierta parte en mi…_ despertó_.

—¿Q—que? ¡¿Qué diablos haces? —exclamé alterada, retrocediendo a grandes pasos hacia atrás, negándome a verlo a los ojos, ya sentía mi cara arder como una llama como para mirarlo a la cara.

Me imaginaba la elegante ceja alzada en su rostro como una muestra de incredulidad, y esa sonrisa ladina que siempre muestra picardía.

—Hmp —escuché, sentí sus pasos acercándose y me arrastre hacia más atrás.

Su mano toco mi rostro y miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de su tacto. ¿Por qué tenia ese poder de manipulación sobre mi? ¿Por qué con solo un tacto caía a sus pies como mosquita muerta? Tomo mi mentón suavemente y lo elevo para mirarme a los ojos. Entonces, perdí la noción del tiempo. Sus ojos, tan afilados y perdidos, penetrantes y misterios. Me miraba con tanta profundidad que sentía como si estuviera viendo mi vida entera en solo esta mirada.

No pude evitar acercarme más. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca. Necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos. ¿Desde cuando era tan dependiente? No lo sabia, o quizás si, pero ignoraba cualquier tipo de pensamiento coherente. Lo necesita y lo quería ahora mismo. Ya. ¡YA!

_«—Sasuke disfruta de acostarse con una mujer diferente todas las noches Sakura_.» Abrí mis ojos enormemente cuando las palabras de Ino me descolocaron, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¡Yo no era otra de sus putas! ¡Claro que no!

Me aleje con rapidez, observando su expresión sorprendida.

—Sasuke yo me quiero… —no pude terminar de hablar porque él me cortó.

—Vamos a los toboganes, Sakura —ordenó, su voz estaba ronca y sus ojos me penetraban con fuerza. Negué con la cabeza con rapidez, manteniendo mi único hilo de lucidez a salvo, me tenía que ir—. _Por favor_ —murmuró.

_Oh, por kami… no puedo decirle que no. _

—De-de acuerdo —seguramente me arrepentiría de esto en un rato.

O**o**O**o**O

—¿Por qué pueden entrar aquí? ¿Tienen permiso? —pregunté mientras subíamos por las grandes escaleras que llevaban a uno de los muchos toboganes de agua.

Sasuke me miro extrañado.

—No. Por supuesto que no, entramos porque queremos, es divertido y ya.

Me mordí el labio mientras seguíamos subiendo, no es que tuviera miedo. Solo que me daban escalofríos al pensar en tirarme de tan grande tobogán, ¡Es que eran todos gigantes! Y estaba segura de que Sasuke no se conformaría con un chiquito. Cada vez que estaba nerviosa, comenzaba a preguntar mucho, hablaba más de la cuenta… algo que odiaba pero no podía evitar.

—¿Y como harán que largue el agua?

Tenia una mínima esperanza de que no se largara el agua y bajemos de esta cosa, pero al ver la sonrisita traviesa de Sasuke, no pude evitar perder la esperanza.

—Las maquinas todavía funcionan, hay agua como para un pueblo entero. Así que no te preocupes por eso.

_Maldita sea._

—¿Y si están rotos los toboganes? Podríamos lastimarnos gravemente, ¿Sabes?

Sasuke suspiró con pesadez, sabia que estaba actuando como una niña pequeña pero no podía parar. Me estaba poniendo paranoica.

—Sakura. ¿Puedes callarte unos segundos? Cuando nos larguemos podrás gritar todo lo que quieras. Y no, los juegos están bien.

—¡Pero Sasuke—…! —me callé.

Al fin habíamos llegado a la sima, el tobogán era gigante y las cosas de abajo parecían simples hormiguitas. El calor desapareció de mi cuerpo, como si el alma se me estuviera escapando… ¡Yo no me largaría por acá! ¡Claro que no! Retrocedí varios pasos horrorizada, todos mis músculos temblaban como gelatina.

—Sasuke… lo siento, pero yo no me largare por aquí —sentencié.

—¿Qué? —se veía contrariado—. Vamos, es solo un tobogán, termina en una pileta llena de agua. Será divertido.

—¿En una pileta? ¡No veo la pileta desde aquí arriba, Sasuke! —grité, los nervios habían aflojado mi lado histérico—. ¿Qué tal si caemos y no hay agua? ¡Nos romperemos el cráneo allí abajo!

Suspiró con pesadez.

—No es para tanto, _pequeña_.

—Claro que lo es. No se si esta en tus planes suicidarte, pero déjame decirte que tengo una vida planeada. Además, no quiero morir en una pileta sin agua ¡Seria muy vergonzoso! —dije seriamente.

—Mira. Me tiro primero y te espero abajo. Veras que no me pasa nada y te largas ¿Ok? —se veía bastante malhumorado. Torcí el gesto, mirando a un costado.

—¿No seria mejor si nos tiramos de aquel? —señalé un tobogán que estaba completamente autorizado para niños menores de cinco años. Rayos, si que era cobarde.

Negó con la cabeza, me miro unos segundos y me sumergí en sus profundos ojos negros, entonces, sonrió ladinamente y se tiro por el tobogán. Quede congelada, corrí para ver por donde se había tirado, con el corazón latiéndome fuertemente y el miedo recorriendo en mis venas… _¿Y si en verdad no había agua? ¿Y si le pasaba algo?_

No… no le_ podía_ pasar nada.

Escuche su cuerpo chocando en un _¡plash!_ Que trajo de regreso el calor, el alma y todo lo que había perdido en estos segundos. Sasuke estaba bien, no le había pasado. El alivio me invadió instantáneamente, aflojando todos mis músculos.

—¿Sasuke? —grité.

—¡Lárgate Sakura! —también grito desde abajo.

Temblé visiblemente.

—No, no quiero Sasuke. Me da miedo —confesé con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Estuvo callado un ratito.

—No te preocupes, te atrapare. No te dejare caer, Sakura. _Confía en mí_ —gritó su arteciopelada voz, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara de placer.

Sentía doble sentido en sus palabras. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, _confié en él_… mi corazón estaba decidido a entregarse por completo a Sasuke. Así que, no me importo, me quite la ropa que tenía… el short y la remara, las arroje a un costado debajo del tobogán para que después pudiera agarrarla quedándome con una bikini rosa. Y lo hice.

Me arroje por el tobogán, gritando alegremente, deslizándome como manteca. El aire choco con mi cara de una forma realmente refrescante y olvide todos mis problemas, todas las preocupaciones… solo un pensamiento había en mi mente… _Sasuke me espera abajo_.

Al final, di con el agua. Me hundí… pero sentí como dos fuertes brazos me tomaban por debajo de los brazos, con toda la dulzura posible. Un tacto suave, pero que envió descargas en todo mi cuerpo y lleno de mariposas mi estomago. Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con sus hermosos ojos negros… profundos y perfectos… _sonreí_.

Él había cumplido su promesa.

Y eso solo hacia que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

_Quería abrasarlo y enterrarme en su pecho. Sentía que había encontrado a mi príncipe azul. Él seria el indicado. Mió y solo mió. _

Sasuke…

¡No! La realidad me choco —nuevamente— con fuerza. ¿Estaba enloqueciendo acaso? ¿Era masoquista? Dios, él era el chico problema. Un drogadicto, pandillero. Y era el chico que Ino amaba… después de todo.

La angustia creció en mi pecho.

—¿Puedes… bajarme? —susurré.

Pareció dolido. Pero asintió y lo hizo, mirando a otro lado… escondiendo sus hermosos ojos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó y estaba segura que se debía a mi cambio de humor.

Escuche risas acercándose, pero yo estaba concentrada mirando su perfil.

—Lo siento —dije—. Pero no quiero nada de ti, Sasuke.

—¿Qué?

Pasos acercándose a donde estábamos, las risas eran tan sonoras que podría asegurar que era Naruto con la chica pelinegra los que venían.

—Eres lindo, bueno… muy lindo —confesé sonrojada—. Pero no eres lo que yo _quiero_. Siempre quise estar con un chico bueno, inteligente y _de futuro_. _Tú no_ puedes ser _esa _persona. Lo siento.

Me miró, me sorprendí al ver incredulidad… pero aun más, al ver el dolor con el que me miraba. Como si lo estuviese apuñalando con cada una de mis palabras.

—¿Por qué, según tu, no puede ser _esa _persona?

Fruncí el seño. Conocía perfectamente lo que tenia que decir, pero las palabras no querían salir de mi boca_. «¡Vamos, tienes que hacerlo! No te conviene, Ino tiene razón. Él nunca te mirara como una mujer… solo sufrirás»_ me dije.

—Sakura-chan… —susurró Naruto, como si tratara de detenerme.

Trague pesado.

—Porque eres un pandillero —murmuré—. Porque te drogas, andas en peleas y un completo playboy. Una chica como yo, nunca andaría con un chico así. Así que creo que lo mejor es que nos mantengamos alejados.

Parecía incrédulo.

—¿Estas hablando enserio?

—Por supuesto que si Sasuke —contesté seriamente—. No quiero ser cruel, además lo más probable es que yo no te interese así que ¿Para que hacer problema? Es sencillo. Tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía.

Una risa amarga escapo de sus labios, no podía observar sus ojos porque lo tapaba su flequillo mojado.

—No creí que fueras tan prejuiciosa, Sakura —masculló, parecía… ¿decepcionado?—. Que invesil, pensé que serias diferente… pero terminaste siendo igual a todas las _putas _anteriores.

No pude controlarme, el coraje me invadió.

Lo cachetee.

—Mira Sasuke, no se a _que tipo_ de mujeres estas acostumbrado; pero a mi no me tratas como un perro ¿Entiendes? No tienes derecho alguno para llamarme _puta._ ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! Eres un estupido, debí haberme dado cuenta antes… —gruñí—; _no vales la pena_.

Me di vuelta y Salí de la pileta, con Sasuke pisándome los talones.

—Pues tu tampoco lo vales, ¿Sabes? No eres más que una prejuiciosa que se guía por lo que dice la gente, no sabes nada de mí. No se como pudiste hablarme así, eres una tonta —decía molesto.

Una vez que Salí, me coloque la ropa sobre mi bikini. Naruto estaba parado a un costado, mirándome muy seriamente, camine hasta él.

—Me alegro mucho haberte visto Naruto, pero creo que estas no son las mejores circunstancias. Mm… me voy, puedes pasar por casa si quieres —le dije, algo culpable de que solo hayamos cruzado unas pocas palabras.

Sonrió, pero la felicidad no llego a sus ojos.

—Claro que no Sakura-chan, te llevo a tu casa.

—Mm… es que debe estar Ino, esperándome. Pero gracias.

Negó con una sonrisita.

—Después le avisaras a Ino, ahora debemos pasar un rato juntos, hace tiempo que no nos vemos —asentí, sonriendo suavemente. Cuando mire a los costados, note que ni la chica… ni Sasuke estaban, al parecer se había enojado.

—Vamos.

O**o**O**o**O

Con Naruto pasamos juntos el resto de la tarde, hablando de todo lo que habíamos pasado el tiempo que no nos vimos. Me dijo que conoció a Sasuke en el aeropuerto cuando estaba llegando, sus padres se conocían y habían planeado encontrarse este año… me pareció extraño, pero yo nunca había conocido a los padres de Sasuke.

En ningún momento tocamos el tema de la pelea.

Pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría, lo cerciore cuando llegamos a mi casa y él pidió que esperara antes de bajar. Y, efectivamente, quería hablar de _eso_.

—¿Por qué le hablaste al _teme _así Sakura-chan?

Suspire exasperada.

—Porque era la verdad Naruto. No hice otra cosa más que ser sincera, no me interesa estar a su lado, es un estupido y… y bipolar. No entiendo que es lo que hace, es complicado y hay tantos rumores malos de él… —tartamudeé—; yo… yo…

—Te gusta —aseguró.

Mi rostro se encendió.

—¿Qué? —chillé—, ¡Para nada!

—No intentes ocultarlo Sakura-chan —rió—, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, se que cuando te gusta alguien te pones muy nerviosa, además, se nota que el teme te interesa… y mucho, es demasiado obvio.

Mi corazón latía fuerte.

—Naruto. Escucha, Ino esta enamorada de él —suspiré—. No quiero ser tan mala, además, ella tiene razón… Sasuke no es mi tipo, nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo… no soy de esas chicas valiente y lindas… solo soy… Sakura.

—Y eso es lo que vale Sakura —sonrió—, eres hermosa por como eres. No deberías despreciarte así, cualquier chico podría caer a tus pies con facilidad.

Negué suavemente con la cabeza.

—Además, sabes muy bien que Ino me cayó mal desde chiquitos. No creo que este realmente enamorada, muchas veces confundimos amor con obsesión ¿Sabes? —ahora que lo escuchaba, pude notar lo mucho que había madurado Naruto.

«_Confundimos amor con obsesión.»_ ¿Podría ser eso lo que le pasaba a Ino?

—Tengo que irme Naruto —dije al ver como mi mamá espiaba por la ventana de casa—, estoy muy feliz de que nos hayamos visto. Te extrañe todo este tiempo.

—Yo igual te extrañe Sakura-chan —aseguró—. Y toma, guarda esto —dijo dándome un papelito, me miro seriamente—. Sakura, si en verdad Sasuke te interesa; debes saber que no es lo que tú esperas… pero tampoco es lo que los rumores dicen. Deberías conocerlo mejor, quizás te agrade aun más. Es una buena persona. No te engañes por simples mentiras.

El auto acelero una vez que bajo y desapareció por las calles oscuras de mi barrio.

Con la mente en cualquier lado, mire el papel. Sonreí. Naruto en verdad me conocía, además de ser un pervertido sin cura. En verdad, sentía fuertes ganas de arreglar las cosas con Sasuke… estaba siendo demasiado cruel sin siquiera conocerlo.

Después de todo, agradecía que Naruto me diera la dirección de Sasuke, aunque insinuara algo con el; _"no te sobrepases Sakura, recuerda que eres una mujercita joven"_

Estaba decidido. Mañana mismo iría a casa de Sasuke.

O**o**O**o**O

• **Fin del capítulo**.

«Continuará»

**N**ota **A**utora:

¡Holaaa! ¿Cómo están? Oh, yo estoy muuuuuuy feliz! ¡No puedo creer todos los reviews que me dejaron! ¡Es grandioso!

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, trate de hacerlo un poco más largo así que espero que se note la diferencia **xD**

BIEN. Acabo de terminar el capítulo y ya tengo sueño, ajaja. No sean malitos y comenten.

**¿Me dejan review? **

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Careta

O**o**O**o**O

**Dark**-on

O**o**O**o**O

• **Capítulo IV:**

«Careta»

**N**adie podría imaginar lo nerviosa que me encontraba. Tras cada paso que daba, más ganas de volver corriendo a mi casa tenia. ¡En que momento deje que esto ocurriera! Maldito Naruto y sus palabras serias que saca en el momento menos pensado, desearía tenerlo al lado mió para darle un buen zape.

Suspiré, no era el fin del mundo después de todo ¿Verdad?

Di un golpecito en la puerta de roble, la cual ocupaba el doble que la mía. Y es que, ¡Santo cielo! Jamás imagine que la casa de Sasuke fuera tan… hermosa. Era gigante, iluminada rodeada por un hermoso jardín verde y estaba segura de que dentro era igual de linda. Que tonta, debí habérmelo imaginado… después de todo es un Uchiha.

La puerta se abrió y mi corazón martillo con fuerza. Me desconcerté al ver un chico que, definitivamente no era Sasuke. Tenia cabello negro largo y atado en una coleta baja, su expresión era relajante, piel pálida como Sasuke y un par de ojos negros inexpresivos, debajo una rayas como ojeras.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó. Su voz era aterciopelada (_a pesar, de no ser tan seductora como la de Sasuke_), parecía desconcertado.

Carraspeé.

—Er… si, soy Sakura —me presente avergonzada, alzo una ceja esperando una respuesta—. Vengo a ver a Sasuke.

Pareció sorprendido. Como si en verdad no se esperara algo como aquello. Me incomode, de acuerdo, no había sido invitada, pero era igual… ¿Es que no es normal que una _amiga _visite Sasuke en su casa? Negué mentalmente, seguramente tenían un mal concepto de amigo… considerando que Sasuke era un mujeriego de primera y que pasan muchas chicas por su cama… se dice… yo no sabia nada.

Y no lo prejuzgaría nuevamente, ya no más.

—De acuerdo, pasa —dijo después de un rato en silencio. Se abrió paso para dejarme entrar, vacile y finalmente entre, los nervios estaban consumiéndome.

_«Uff, tranquilízate.»_ me dije, cabe aclarar que no sirvió de nada.

No me sorprendí mucho al ver lo extravagante que era la casa, repleta de muebles y decorativos caros, las grandes ventanas iluminaban la sala junto con las pálidas paredes con cuadros decorativos. Era algo de esperarse luego de ver la entrada y el gigante patio.

—Puedes sentarte si quieres —comentó el chico guapo—. Mi hermano esta bañándose pero no tardara en bajar.

No había notado en que momento se había ido. Recalque un punto impórtate que me sorprendió.

—¿Eres hermano de Sasuke? —la curiosidad pudo conmigo.

Asintió; —Soy Itachi.

—Vaya, no se parecen mucho —confesé, me sonroje al notar que lo había dicho en voz alta ¿Por qué nunca me doy cuenta de que digo lo que pienso? Maldita manía que tengo—. Es decir, en el aspecto físico si. Pero, mm, ¿Cómo explicarlo? Sasuke es más serio, para nada cuidadoso y caballeroso… je… en cambio tu eres lo contrario. —Trate de explicarme, sin muchos resultados creería yo.

—Entiendo.

Sonrió levemente, para luego darse vuela y desaparecer por los pasillos. Con el cuerpo pesándome como granito, me tire en el sillón a espera de Sasuke.

Ni siquiera había pensado claramente en lo que le diría y es, maldición, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido… y lo cierto es que, no me destaco por ser una chica que piense demasiado las cosas, siempre termino tentando a la suerte. Escuche unos pasos bajando por la escalera y me erguí con rapidez.

Sasuke venia bajando por las escaleras, traía puesto una remera azul y unos jeans negros, sus cabellos azabaches estaban húmedos y algunas gotitas de agua caían por sus mechones, sus ojos negros impenetrables escudriñaban con pereza al frente, al parecer todavía no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Me levante y espere a que bajara el ultimo escalón, tome aire y me decidí a hablarle.

—Sasuke —llamé.

Se volteo tan rápidamente que podría haberse lastimado el cuello, me miraba sorprendido y parecía cerciorarse de que en verdad estuviera allí. Al fin y al cabo, habíamos terminado discutiendo de una forma no muy linda…

_«—…pero terminaste siendo igual a todas las __putas __anteriores.»_

Había dicho él, siendo sincera sus palabras me habían taladrado fuertemente. Y es que había muchos adjetivos para describirme; tonta, torpe, insegura, ingenua… pero ¿puta? Es no. Nunca. Ni siquiera de broma. Nunca una palabra de esa magnitud podía llegar a relacionarse conmigo y es que, a pesar de tener muchos lados malos —a veces pasa que las buenas—, yo nunca seria una Puta… porque yo tenía algo de la que muchas chicas con cuerpos de infarto no tenían: _cerebro_.

—¿Sakura? —inquirió incrédulo—, ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿En que maldito momento se me ocurrió venir a ver a Sasuke Uchiha?

—Tenemos que hablar —sentencié después de unos minutos en silencio, tuve que recurrir de todas mis fuerzas para hablar sin que mi voz se quebrara.

—Hmp.

Se acerco y se sentó en el gran sofá de la sala, mi corazón se acelero al poder oler su exquisito aroma. Maldita sea. Ni siquiera podía concentrarme claramente o siquiera recordar que estaba enfadad/arrepentida porque él bloqueaba todos mis sentidos. Ser así de deslumbrante no debería estar permitido.

Suspiré y decidí comenzar hablando yo, porque Sasuke no parecía querer cooperar.

—Sasuke, mira yo —carraspeé, ¿alguna vez dije que soy un poco (_demasiado_) orgullosa? y esto se me estaba complicando. Busque las palabras adecuadas—, a veces hablamos sin darnos cuentas… quiero decir, eh, muchas veces nos confundimos. Es decir, es… es complicado, s-supongo.

Sasuke alzo una ceja.

—No te sigo Sakura —confesó finalmente.

—_¡LOSIENTOMUCHO_! —grité, al momento sentó mi cara arder como si le hubieran echado agua hirviendo. ¿No podía estar unos segundos con Sasuke sin avergonzarme completamente?

Pude percibir un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

—Lo siento Sasuke —confesé finalmente—. No fue mi intención juzgarte, para nada, pero debes entender que yo… no tengo la suficiente confianza en mi misma y por eso me complico al confiar en ti. Quizás mis palabras te hirieron, y te juro que no fue mi intención.

—No creía que fueras así.

—Yo… yo lo sé —dije—. Y realmente _no soy así_. Pero soy insegura y a la primera de peligro yo me pongo a la defensiva instintivamente. Entiende, Sasuke, no tengo tu misma confianza… no soy _tan _fuerte.

—Ese es tu problema Sakura, no te aceptas tal como sos —hablaba con suavidad, penetrando mi mente con sus profundos ojos negros.

Asentí.

—Muchas veces me dijeron eso, Naruto principalmente —a mi mente vinieron recuerdos de cuando éramos pequeños y mi rubio amigo se pasaba defendiéndome de los que se burlaban de mi, con el tiempo se había convertido en mi ángel guardián—. Pero es como si siempre hubiera algo que me baja los _ánimos, siempre_ hay alguien que _me traiciona_.

Pude ver en sus ojos un atisbo de… ¿culpabilidad? No. Para nada.

—Lamento lo que te dije Sakura —se disculpó.

—¿Lo de… _Puta_? —la palabra quemo mis labios.

—Lo siento. No eres para nada similar a esas, eres un punto y aparte. Para nada igual, pero actué con furia y dije cualquier cosa.

—Me dolieron tus palabras.

—_Y a mi las tuyas_.

Eso era algo que me costaba creer.

—Entonces, estamos perdonados —dije—. ¿Ya podemos ser amigos, cierto?

Asintió.

—_Amigos._

La palabra no parecía convencerlo mucho.

**O**o**O**o**O**

—¿Quieres ver una película?

Su voz me desconcentro, tenia la mirada clavada en el gran ventanal de su casa. Me gire para ver a Sasuke, venia con una bandeja con jugo de naranja y galletas dulces, seguramente le habría dado su mamá, aunque todavía no la había visto.

—De acuerdo.

Me paso una guía donde pasaban distintas películas para ver, él se acomodo a mi lado en el sillón y bebió un largo jugo de naranja. En momentos como estos es cuando me preguntaba, ¿en verdad Sasuke era el chico pandillero que se drogaba y salía de fiestas todas las noches? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Parecía un chico tan común, interesado y a pesar de no darse cuenta o simplemente ignorarlo… había momentos que se portaba amable e incluso dulce, ¿Es que acaso estaba enloqueciendo?

—¿Decidiste cual ver? —preguntó mirándome, eleve la vista y me sonroje al ver su rostro a escasos centímetros del mió, me aparte un poco hacia atrás.

—Pues, de hecho, estaba esperando que recomendaras alguna —dije en un murmullo—. Las únicas dos que me interesan hasta ahora son; _Las Crónicas de Narnia_ o…

—¿_Las Crónicas de Narnia_? —hizo una mueca—. Para nada.

Fruncí el seño. ¿No se suponía que _yo_ debía elegir?

—¿No te gusta?

—Hn.

—Ok. Entonces será… —pensé unos segundos y mis ojos brillaron al encontrar una película que realmente me gustaba—. ¡_La Era de Hielo_!

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y me miro desconcertado.

—¿Qué? —pregunté inocentemente.

—¿Te das cuenta, acaso que la película es… de animación, además, seguramente para menores de 10 años, Sakura?

—Claro que no. Además es graciosa.

—Hmp.

—¿La viste? —interrogué.

—No.

Parpadee incrédula.

—Bromeas ¿cierto?

Sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente y giro el rostro para que no lo notara. Sonreí, por supuesto que lo había notado… y es que, ¡Por favor, puedo distinguir una sonrisa de sus labios quietos y serios! Frunció levemente el seño, dándome a entender que no quería hablar del tema.

Ja. Hasta parecía… _avergonzado_.

Lo mire seriamente unos segundos.

—Eres muy buena persona, Sasuke.

Sus ojos negros se abrieron sorprendidos.

—Ah… er…

—Ok. —Corte la conversación visiblemente incomoda, mientras tomaba el control y buscaba el canal en el que la pasaban—. Mejor, miremos la película. Estoy segura de que te encantara.

—Hn.

La película ya había pasado, aunque solo recién pasaban el titulo que aparecía en una huella. Mientras pasaba la película no pude evitar reír muchas escenas, como la de _Sid _queriendo acomodarse para dormir, o cuando _Sid_ se le insinuaba a perezosas hembras, o cuando _Sid _se quemaba la cola después de decir; "_Soy el señor del fuego_" Ja, creo que esa el la parte en la que más me reír.

Y vi las sonrisas de Sasuke, que a pesar de ser tensas y casi imperceptibles, lograban que mi corazón se acelerara y mi ánimo mejorar mucho más. En fin, dejando de lados las insinuaciones que había tenido en un principio cuando nos conocimos… las veces que me beso a escondidas y las que correspondí sin siquiera saber por que… se podía decir que Sasuke era mi amigo.

Un muy buen amigo.

Pero nada más.

No pude evitar derramar lagrimas cuando el dientes de sable; _Diego_, quedo gravemente lastimado y sus amigos debieron irse para dejar al pequeño humano que no hablaba. Sabia que Sasuke me miraba extrañado por estar llorando por una película, pero no me interesaba… algunas personas éramos más sensibles que otras.

Por Kami. ¿Qué decir cuando el bebe se despidió de _Sid _y _Many_? Los hipidos eran más sonoros aun, y apretaba los puños con fuerzas. ¡Me encantaba! Ellos eran amigos del alma, habían aprendido a quererse y aguantarse entre ellos… a pesar de que uno era lo bastante irritable como para querer matarlo.

Una vez que la película termino, pude sonreír satisfecha. Viendo que tanto sufrimiento había dado algo bueno y ellos volvían a estar juntos.

…

—Creí que ya habías visto la película —comentó Sasuke, mientras que con el control cambiaba de programación para ver que podían estar dando.

—Sí —asentí—. Ya la vi.

Suspiró.

—Entonces… —susurró—. ¿Por qué te emocionas tanto si ya conoces el final? Es decir, no le veo el sentido si ya sabes que va a suceder.

—No lo se —confesé subiéndome de hombros—. Es lo mismo que ver _Titanic_ un millón de veces, nunca puedo dejar de llorar cuando Jack muere. Eso que se de memoria el final, los diálogos e incluso el nombre de cada personaje. Supongo, que debe ser porque las mujeres somos más sensibles.

—Deberías ver películas más divertidas. Sin finales tristes.

—No me agradan las películas de guerra, solo_ Troya_.

Rodó los ojos.

—No hablo de guerras —corrigió—. Quiero decir de películas divertidas como… ¡Como _Shrek_!

—¿S-shrek? —tartamudeé.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente. ¡Vaya! Había hecho sonrojar a Sasuke Uchiha dos veces en un día, eso debería ser algo muy fuera de los común.

—Cuando era chico miraba siempre esa película, culpa de mi estupido hermano que no me dejaba jugar a play… así que no encontraba nada más interesante que hacer.

No pude evitar reír, recibiendo su mirada fulminante, pero para nada amenazante.

Entonces, su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo atendió con mala cara.

—¿Qué pasa? —exigió saber, un silencio breve—. Es lo que estoy haciendo —silencio—, por supuesto… es pan comido, no hay problema —masculló molesto, haciendo una mueca miro a un costado y hablo casi en un susurró—; no hay nada de que preocuparse. Te lo llevare esta noche. Ah, y por _eso_ ni siquiera te molestes… _no perderé_.

Su cuerpo estaba tensó, y me pregunté de que estaría hablando.

Después de cortar, hablamos unas cuantas palabras más… pero parecía alejado. Como si ese llamado le hubiera recordado algo, sin darme cuenta había pasado mucho tiempo en casa de Sasuke y ya era hora de irme.

Mientras caminaba a mi casa, seguía la duda bailando en mi cabeza.

_¿Por qué esa llamada lo había dejado tan serio y distante cuando de mí se trataba? _

**O**o**O**o**O**

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente mientras ingresaba a aquella habitación tétrica, las paredes de un marrón gastado y con manchas de humedad eran visibles. No le sorprendió el olor a_ faso_ que había en toda aquella habitación, tanto así, que le parecía innecesario tener que drogarse con la_ merca_ estando allí.

Pude ver a sus 'compañeros', sentados cómodamente en asientos viejos y gastados. Las chicas (_si es que se las podía llamar así_) andaban a su alrededor con polleras cortas strapless que tapaban menos de lo que le gustaría, sabia porque razón estaban allí. Las _tontas_ satisfacían _esas_ necesidades a sus _amigos_ con tal de recibir merca… y bueno, no se las podía culpar cuando estaban sin mente por solo un poco de pasta.

Como siempre, el pelinegro ignoro las miradas deseosas de las _mujeres_ que estaban allí, lo único que hizo fue acerarse al pelinegro que estaba sentado en el medio de todo aquello. ¿Su nombre? Orochimaru. Su cabello negro caía largo, su piel blanca y rasgada por el tiempo enmarcaba la sonrisa más enferma que daba arcadas a cualquiera.

—Oh, _Sasuke-kun_ —ronroneó, el Uchiha no pudo evitar una mueca de asco.

—Orochimaru.

El nombrado pasó la lengua por sus largos labios, mostrando una sonrisa sádica.

—Supongo que vienes por más, ¿A que no Sasuke-kun? —_¿Para que vendrías sino? Como si me gustara verlo,_ pensó el pelinegro malhumorado.

—Hn.

Sonrió.

—¡Kabuto! —llamó, su estupido compañero llego rápidamente—. Trae lo que le pertenece a Sasuke-kun, date prisa.

El otro asintió y desapareció acomodándose los anteojos. Sasuke, con hastió saco una bolsa de papel de su bolsillo y se acerco al mayor, le arrojo el sobre y este lo recibió con rapidez sin siquiera balancearse. Los ojos casi amarillos de Orochimaru miraron dentro con una sonrisa enferma, luego volvió la vista al frente.

—Está todo —dijo Sasuke—. Lo de ahora y lo que debía Gaara del pedido anterior.

—Que bien, Sasuke-kun —sonrió horriblemente—. Sabes que me encanta que seas tu quien salve siempre a sus _'amiguitos'_, quien siempre tiene que pagarle sus jodidas deudas. Eres buena persona. Aunque… —fingió pensar—, yo creería que lo haces porque les advertí que una deuda conmigo puede cobrarles la vida.

—Y no dudarías en matarlo —sentenció fríamente.

—¿Por quien me tomas? —la risa de Orochimaru podría congelar la sangre de cualquiera—. Por supuesto que no dudaría en matarlo, sin importarme que no tienen nada que ver. Ya lo sabes, cualquiera que este cerca de ustedes corre peligro.

Los ojos impenetrables de Sasuke estaban fijos en los del mayor. La tensión era palpable.

—Aquí esta el pedido Lord Orochimaru —interrumpió Kabuto, dándole una gruesa bolsa de papel al mencionado, sonrió sádico.

—En fin —suspiró—, espero que nos volvamos a ver Sasuke-kun —ronroneo su nombre con cuidado, le arrojo la bolsa y el pelinegro la tomo sin dificultad—. Espero que vuelvas con nosotros, sabes que _Las Serpientes_ siempre te estarán esperando.

—Hmp.

Con medio vuela, Sasuke salio del lugar con la entrega escondida entre la ropa. Es que era muy peligroso que se lo encontrara la policía. Después de todo, el mundo entero que las _drogas son ilegales_ ¿Verdad?

**O**o**O**o**O**

—¡Al fin Sasuke, no sabes cuanto estuve esperando por esto! —exclamó Kiba Inozuka mientras se arrojaba en el sillón color blanco que había en aquella casa.

Era la casa de Neji en la cual habían decidido juntarse, ya que hace tiempo que necesitaban un poco de_ eso_… no es que tuvieran siempre alguna oportunidad. Sasuke estaba tirado en el sillón blanco con una lata de cerveza en la mano.

Neji, Kiba y Gaara estaban con un cigarro en la mano (N.a: supongo que ya saben a que me refiero). Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y se notaba lo perdidos que estaban, pero como era "normal" se sentían en el paraíso. A diferencia de ellos, Sasuke no había fumado nada aun… y sinceramente, no pensaba hacerlo.

—¿Saben quien falta? —la voz de Gaara era irreconocible, cuando no estaba drogado era frío y cortante… pero ahora, parecía una niñita animada—. ¡Nuestro hermano-invesil de Naruto, dattebayo! —intentó fingir la voz del rubio.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa. Y es que, ¿Cuándo tenias la oportunidad de ver a Sobaku No Gaara en un estado tan eufórico y… afeminado?

—Ya sabes que a Naruto no le va mucho esto —comentó Neji, sus ojos que normalmente eran de un color casi lila, ahora estaban rojos.

—Cierto. Se saca mucho de la onda —intervino Kiba.

—Debe ser por su estupida e inocente amiguita… esa tal Sakura —dijo Gaara, los hombros del pelinegro se tensaron a la sola mención de aquel nombre.

Neji rió.

—Y después de todo Sasuke, ¿Cómo vas con esa chiquilla? —interrogó el pelimarron, aspirando una buena cantidad de faso, en instante se noto el incremento de emergió en sus ojos ya que parecieron brillar.

—Hn.

—¡Cierto! —recordó el pelirrojo—. ¡Había olvidado por completo _eso_!

—¿Eh? —Kiba parecía estar en otro mundo—. ¿De que hablan?

—De la apuesta de Sasuke, por supuesto.

Silencio.

Entonces, los ojos de Kiba se abrieron enormemente al recordar aquella _apuesta_. Recordaba claramente aquel día en la playa que se le había ocurrido a Gaara, y claro que cuando Sasuke escucho el típico "Te apuesto a…" no hubo nada que le hiciera volver a retractarse, ya que había decidido montarse a la chica esa solo para ganar 300 dólares de cada uno de ellos.

Por supuesto que, los tres sabían que seria bastante complicado acostarse con una chica tan inocente y dulce como ella. ¡Si hasta parecía una niña de cuatro años a veces! También entendió que, era mejor que Naruto no estuviera allí, ya que si llegaba a enterar mataría a Sasuke con sus propias manos. De eso no había duda.

—Ya recuerdo —dijo, se giro para mirara a sasuke—. Y entonces, ¿Cómo va? ¿Es demasiado inocente la chica?

Sasuke suspiro.

—La verdad es que si. A veces me pregunto como rayos puede ser tan infantil, es decir, incluso sin conocerla te das cuenta. Aunque, bueno tiene sus momento de enojos —contó recordando la ultima pelea en al que se había puesto furiosa.

—_Uff._ Eres un poco cruel con _la chica_ Sasuke.

—Hn.

No es como si le importara mucho que Sakura fuera a salir lastimada, aunque, seria una mejor manera de dejar los sentimientos de lado para que no llorara demasiado y es que, si era tan sensible con una simple película infantil ¿Cómo se suponía que fuera fuerte frente al golpe que estaba por recibir?

Porque esa niñita no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, pero nadie —si quiera él— podía aguantar las ganas de querer protegerla siendo como es. ¡Por que demonios tiene que ser tan confianzuda! No había tardado nada en volver las pases cuando se habían peleado, porque aquella pelea había sido una buena solución… ella estaría tan enojada que no querría volver a verlo y listo.

Pero no. Sakura era terca. Y ahora terminaría sufriendo por una estupida apuesta, pero no había nada que hacer, Sasuke Uchiha nunca daba el brazo a torcer y cuando alguien lo retaba… SIEMPRE cumplía. Aunque ahora el tema fuera un poco diferente… tratándose de aquella pelirosa inquieta y juguetona que animaba sus días.

Gruñó, sus pensamientos eran cursis y patéticos.

—¿Estas seguro de que podrás lograrlo Sasuke? —preguntó Neji.

El Uchiha lo miró fríamente.

—¿Por qué no lo haría?

—No lo se —se subió de hombros—. Pero me pareció bastante extraño cuando te vi con ella en los toboganes ¿Recuerdas? Hasta parecías contento, y no se… quizás sin darte cuenta te estés enamorando…

La risa seca y sin humor de Sasuke parecía macabra.

—¿_Yo_ enamorado? ¿De _alguien como ella_? —ironizó—. Ja, ni en un millón de años. Preferiría salir con una escoba antes de estar con _alguien así_.

La sonrisa de Neji también se profundizo oscuramente.

—No olvides que las tímidas e inocentes son tu debilidad.

—Hmp. Pero ella **NO.**

—Ya claro, lo que digas —sacudió la mano restándole importancia, obviamente sin creerle nada de lo que había dicho—. Solo recuerda que es una apuesta, y_ TÚ_ **nunca **pierdes una, mucho menos por una _simple chica_.

_«¿Simple chica?»_ a Sasuke no le agrado en nada esa forma de dirigirse a la pelirosa, pero olvido eso y fulmino con la mirada al Hyuuga.

—Claro que no voy a perder —masculló, tirando la lata de cerveza dentro de un tacho—. Me llevare a Sakura a la cama, y deberán pagarme el doble por estarse burlando.

Las palabras parecían no salir de sus labios, guiándose simplemente por la bronca del momento. Ni siquiera él se daba cuenta hasta donde era capaz de llegar solo por _orgullo,_ simplemente por _eso_.

_«—Eres muy buena persona, Sasuke.»_

¿Por qué recordaba eso _ahora_? No es que se sintiera culpable para nada, en el peor de los caso la tonta era Sakura por ser tan inocente y confianzuda, él no tenia la culpa de querer saciar su necesidad de relaciones.

Porque Sakura no le afectaba en nada. _Claro que no._ Y mucho menos era su debilidad por ser inocente y un poco tímida. _Para nada_. Nada significaba la calidez que sentía teniéndola cerca, no eran mariposas lo que sentía en el estomago cuando le sonreía con sus rosados labios, no era adicto a esos suaves y deliciosos labios, no se quedaba viéndola sin que ella lo notara, no miraba sus ojos verdes porque le encanta el color y el brillo que siempre tenían, ni siquiera era real esa electricidad que recorría sus cuerpo cuando la besaba, ni que su corazón se acelerara como _nunca_ antes lo había hecho. _Por supuesto que no_.

_«Maldita cría» _pensó _«No tiene nada que ver que sienta ganas de protegerte siempre, de cualquiera. No. Eso no significa nada. Son solo tonterías.»_

—Tsk.

Agarró otra botella de cerveza. Necesitaba todo el alcohol posible en sus venas para distraerse, aunque ni siquiera así lograba sacarse esos ojos verdes de su mente.

**O**o**O**o**O**

• **Fin del capítulo**.

«Continuará»

**N**ota **A**utora:

**Por kami**, no tengo palabras para disculparme por tanta tardanza **T—T'** lo único que puedo decirle es que; ¡Entiéndanme, tenia un _vació mental prolongado_ (VMP)!

Sobre el capítulo, la verdad es que no se que decir. Pero imagino muchos rostros de **WTF**? Jaja, lo sé. Seguramente nadie se esperaba esto ¿cierto? **xD **¿Quién diría que es tan careta nuestro hermoso Sasuke-kun? Lo que daría por ver sus expresiones. Pero chicas, aunque estén extrañadas, no olviden que el nombre del fic es _Dark,_ y no creerán que lo puse para que la historia fuera todo color de rosas ¿mm? Lamento que ya muchas se hayan imaginado que Sasuke están enamoradísimo de Sakura, que la vio y fue amor a primera vista o algo por el estilo. Pero miren el lado positivo, al menos algo en ella le atrae… aunque se niegue a aceptarlo **-.-'**

Lo que se me ocurrió fue darle más drama a la historia para que no pierda el interés en la trama, jajaja, seguramente están pensando; _Sasuke es un carbón_. Y pues si chicas, ahí que aceptarlo Sasuke Uchiha no es un ángel considerado que besa el piso en el que caminamos, pero aremos que eso suceda… bueno, quizás no TAN ASÍ **xD**

Ok, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Déjenme reviews!

_Estoy segura que me dará ánimos para continuar_ **:P**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**T.H.**


End file.
